


happy to help

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, and betty's there to help, and cheryl has complicated feelings about betty and welp, based on a prompt i received!, hurt!cheryl, nothing bad, she twists her ankle, this was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: Cheryl Blossom prides herself on being The Queen of Riverdale High.She prides herself on the way a whole hallway can separate within seconds so that she can walk through with ease, how people will dive out of her way so they can be spared from her famous tongue lashings, how she carries herself with such grace and poise that people question whether or not she’s human.and then she gets hurt.(the prompt being: betty carries cheryl bridal style!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt in short was just wanting me to write about betty carrying cheryl bridal style so yeah. hope you enjoy!

Cheryl Blossom prides herself on being _The Queen_ of Riverdale High.

She prides herself on the way a whole hallway can separate within seconds so that she can walk through with ease, how people will dive out of her way so they can be spared from her famous tongue lashings, how she carries herself with such grace and poise that people question whether or not she’s human.

(meaning for a solid _three_ years in elementary, Jughead and Archie were convinced she was a robot that that Blossoms had created so Jason wouldn’t get lonely and that only stopped after they saw her cry after Jason fell down and broke his leg in the second grade)

So when she falls one day on the field as all of her little minions (read: the River Vixens) are filing out, she can’t help but feel a hot shame fill her as relief that no one saw her actually fall battles that shame. She attempts to get up but as soon as she puts weight on her right foot, she hisses and falls back to the ground, slamming her left knee against the grass.

“Cheryl?”

The redhead whips around to see Betty, still dressed in her yellow tank top and black shorts, walking towards her with concern etched on her face. Cheryl huffs as she spares a look up at the sky--whoever is up there sure likes fucking with her whenever they can.

“Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?” she snaps back, a reflex if anything because while it’s been a year since Jason died and she’s become a little warmer since her nephew was born a mere few months, she’s still Cheryl Blossom; and someone seeing her hurt and unable to hold herself up is something that taps back into her biting words and harsh looks.

“I--” Betty sighs and looks around to see the field nearly completely empty save a few football players still running around and the band practicing on the other end “Do you want me to help you to the nurse's’ office?” she asks, softly like anything louder would startle Cheryl and cause the redhead to claw her face off.

Cheryl sighs and presses her lips together as she considers her options--she could a) try to get the office herself, b) call over one of the football players and demand they take her or c) let Betty Cooper help her to the office.

A, is probably the least likely being her right ankle is completely unable to hold any weight on it and her left knee now feels like it’s not going to hold anything either being it’s fucking pulsing with pain. B, is striked out as soon as she realizes that the few of the football players left on the field are most likely dripping in sweat and smell like it--she doesn’t see how vomiting all over a football player is going to help her case so she’s left with C.

Cooper.

She huffs and nods, a little stiffly “That would be--” she swallows “appreciated”

The blonde’s nose scrunches at Cheryl’s tone but drops her gym bag and crouches down “Which foot hurts?”

“My right but--” she sighs “my left knee feels like it’s not going to be of much use right now either”

Betty touches Cheryl’s angry red knee, softly causing the redhead’s pulse to jump a little and not out of pain “yeah, leaning against me isn’t going to do much”

“Well what do you suggest?”

The blonde locks eyes with Cheryl and the redhead refuses to acknowledge just how pretty Betty’s eyes are “you’re gonna have to trust me”

“Not likely”

“Then you’re going to just have to get over it”

Cheryl opens her mouth to ask Betty just what she’s going to have to get over but doesn’t get a chance before Betty’s arms are around her and plucking her off the ground like it’s nothing. The redhead shrieks a little before she can stop herself and does her best to not blush at that “You better not fucking drop me, Nancy Drew”

“Don’t worry, I got you Cheryl”

Why Cheryl feels her heart trip a little at the words, she doesn’t know.

Okay that’s bullshit, she knows it’s because her feelings towards Betty Cooper have confused her since they were in middle school because they aren’t negative feelings.  They’re the warm fuzzy feelings that everyone talks about when they talk about their crush--Jason had once said ‘ _The Coopers and the Blossoms, there’s just something about that combo, huh?_ ’

She snaps out of her thoughts just in time to peer down out of Betty’s arms to see the blonde about to walk down stairs and out of reflex (and reflex alone, is what she tells herself later) she wraps her arms around Betty’s neck. She feels Betty’s pulse jump a little against her wrist and raises a brow--the nurse's office is across campus, she has some time to dip her toes into the whirlpool that is Betty Cooper.

“So” she studies the side of Betty’s face as she keeps her arms locked around Betty’s neck “How’s Noah?”

Betty smiles and Cheryl inwardly curses herself a little because she’s immediately taken by it, she’s taken with how Betty’s eyes crinkle and her dimples come out “He’s so good. Polly says he’s sleeping through the night for the most part already and that he’s looking more and more like Jason everyday”

Cheryl nods “that’s good, I should go visit him soon” Polly had moved out of Riverdale and into Greendale about a month after Noah’s birth--not too far but far enough from the Cooper and Blossom parents.

“He would like that, I think”

Cheryl goes back to silently studying Betty’s face, she looks at the skin with nearly no blemishes and blonde hair pulled back into a nearly painful looking pony. As her eyes travel south, her breath catches just a bit as she sees how Betty’s chest is covered in a sheen layer of sweat. She lets out a breath and tries to control her heart rate because as much as her emotional attraction towards Betty confuses the ever loving fuck out of her, her physical attraction to the blonde is something she understands very well.

“You okay?”

The redhead shakes her head “I’m fine” she shifts in Betty’s arms and winces “Just--it hurts” she sounds pained at both her actual pain and the fact that she’s admitting she feels it but better than admitting what was actually going on in Cheryl’s head.

“It looked bad but I’m sure you’ll be right back on your feet by tomorrow, you’re Cheryl Blossom. Nothing keeps you down, right?”

Cheryl swallows a little harder than usual and forces herself to nod “Of course” she feels off balance as she moves her arms so one is gripping the back of Betty’s neck so she decides to try and get her upper hand back even if Betty doesn’t see that she currently has it. She uses her free hand and reaches back and grabs the elastic keeping all her blonde hair together and pulls it off swiftly, letting it fall to the ground.

“What--” Betty stops walking and turns her head to look at Cheryl who is now running her hands through Betty’s blonde locks, helping calm it down “What are you doing?”

“Saving your scalp--it’s causing me pain to just look at it”

The blonde lets out a puff of air, a little laugh and returns to walking “I don’t even notice anymore”

“You should wear it down” Cheryl forces herself to stop carding her hands through the golden hair “it looks nice down”

Betty smiles, mostly to herself “I think that’s the closest thing to a compliment you’ve ever given me”

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it”

Betty laughs and it’s light and airy and it makes Chery’s stomach feel all fluttery and warm “fair enough, I guess”

Cheryl sighs and tries to not focus on how nice to feels to be just-- _held_ by Betty Cooper. Tries to not focus on how she’s surprisingly strong and how her arms don't ever quake and how if Cheryl just lays her head down she’ll be able to hear the strong _‘thump’_ of Betty’s heart.

“Well, we’re almost there”

Betty voice drags Cheryl out of her inner thoughts to see the nurse’s office coming into view and, not _too_ surprisingly, Cheryl feels a little miffed that her time with Betty Cooper is almost up “thank you” she says softly, deciding that saying anything in front of the nurse would be awkward for herself “Who knows what kind of stench I would inhaling if one of those football douches grabbed me”

“We’re--” Betty pauses for a moment “friends, kind of. It’s no problem”

But it is. A huge problem because Cheryl is almost happy that she hurt her ankle and knee because she got to be held by Betty freaking Cooper and _what_? _Who is she?_ Because Cheryl Blossom would never be happy to be probably be out of commission for a few days.

Yet here she is.

They walk into the nurse's’ office to see it empty, Betty gently lays her down on the old bed that the nurse has in the office. Cheryl bites down on her bottom lip to keep from making any noise about the loss of contact between the two.

Betty stands by the bed for a second before she looks down at Cheryl “did you want me to stay?”

Chery’s tempted to say ‘yes’ but decides against it “You can go” she waves the blonde off “You got me to where I needed to be”

A nod and then “See you later, Cheryl” Betty disappears from sight causing Cheryl to release a huge sigh--go what is this girl doing to her?

“Hey, Cheryl” the redhead nearly yelps at Betty’s sudden reappearance, she looks up to see her head peeking into the office “I was wondering--” a beat passes “Do you wanna go with me to Greendale this weekend? To go see Noah and Polly?”

Cheryl’s chest warms and she does her best to not smile like an idiot “I--” she nods “Yeah, yeah I would like that”

Betty beams at her “great. I’ll text you later about it” and then she’s gone again.

Cheryl waits a second later to make sure the blonde isn’t going to pop back in again and give her a heart attack and when she’s sure she’s not coming back, she allows herself to smile a little widely. Maybe being out of commission for a few days would have a nice payoff.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you can! I live to hear from you guys! :)))<333


End file.
